


TWICE TV in Switzerland

by kimtaengsshi



Series: Dark Fantasies [4]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaengsshi/pseuds/kimtaengsshi
Series: Dark Fantasies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809910
Kudos: 8





	TWICE TV in Switzerland

It is May 2017. You are a video editor working at JYP Entertainment, and you have been tasked to edit the footage filmed by TWICE, who is currently promoting their Signal comeback, for TWICE TV5 in Switzerland.

Right now, you are organising the video files for episode 10 before starting on the editing proper. While doing so, you notice something strange about one of the files. Usually, at the end of each day during their trip, the members would film some short clips of them in their rooms before retiring for the night. And on each night, one pair of members would have to fill in a diary shared between the group to record the day’s activities. The raw footage of the members holding the diary each night is typically an hour long, but that is not the case for this particular episode. This file is much larger. Upon closer inspection, you realise that the video is about _ten_ hours long. Curious as to why that is the case, you play the video to check its contents.

The first hour or so is nothing out of the ordinary: it is a recording from Nayeon and Momo’s room, and it was their turn to fill out the diary. The camera was situated on a desk facing the foot of the bed, where the two girls were lying on. Nayeon was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with black horizontal stripes and a baggy pair of blue checkered pants, while Momo was wearing a dark navy-blue cropped sweater exposing her midriff, with a yellow band decorating the hem of her sleeves, and a blue pair of jeans.

After the two girls finished their diary entry and gave their ending statement to the camera, however, they did not turn it off, instead leaving it to keep running. Momo left to find Sana and Dahyun in their room, while Nayeon disappeared into the bathroom for a while before returning to bed, sitting up against the headrest while looking at her phone. They must have forgotten to stop the recording, you conclude, which is unsurprising as it is not the first time any of the members have done something like this. You decide to stop the video and continue with your work, but just as you are about to close the window, a sound freezes you in your tracks.

“Ohhh…Ahhhhh…”

Is that…?

“Uhhh…Yeahh…”

It is unmistakable. The sensual moans emitting from the speakers fill the small video-editing room, and your eyes widen when you realise that they can only come from one person. You pause the video on reflex as you feel your heartbeat quicken, your mind racing to process what you just heard. What is going on? Is Nayeon really doing what you think she is? As curiosity gets the better of you, you decide to continue watching the video to find out, but then you stop yourself.

Should you really keep watching?

Your finger hovers over the play button as conflict and hesitance plagues your mind. Nayeon did not mean to have this recorded…did she? It would be an invasion of her privacy to do so…right? At the very least, it would be disrespectful to watch on…but…this is Nayeon we are talking about. The temptation of possibly catching someone so extremely hot, someone you are personally acquainted with as a colleague, engaging in a lewd act is proving too enticing to resist. Having made your choice, you roll your chair towards the entrance of the room and lock the door. Certain that nobody will walk in on you, you return to the desk and, taking a deep breath, press the button to resume.

From the camera’s position at the foot of the bed, and with the hotel room brightly lit, everything that transpired that night was captured in full view. Nayeon’s eyes were focused on whatever was on her phone screen while her legs were spread wide open, her free hand buried deep inside her pants exploring her nether regions.

“Oh my god, this is actually happening…” you whisper to yourself as you continue watching. Although the pants are blocking your view of her bare crotch and underwear, you can see her hand moving furiously, and the squelching noises coming from your speakers fill the room as her fingers pleasured her sopping wet love hole. Nayeon’s eyes remained fixated on the screen of her phone as an endless stream of moans escaped from between her lips without restraint. The lewd chorus coming from both of her holes pervades your hearing, driving you crazy as your own hands move towards your zipper, intent on releasing the beast within your pants. As you begin to jerk at your meat, the nymph on the bed suddenly tossed her phone aside and pulled her pants all the way off, revealing her pink lingerie. She then proceeded to push it aside, unknowingly exposing her shaved crotch to the camera.

Nayeon’s pussy is nothing short of incredible. Her pale outer lips were plump and puffy with arousal, glistening with her sexual fluids. She spread her lower lips apart with her fingers, giving you a perfect view of her inner sanctum as they quickly swallowed two of her fingers. The light pink inner folds of her vagina frame her clitoris, which is being stroked by her thumb. You can hear squeals of delight as she pleasured herself for all she was worth. Nayeon threw her head back in ecstasy, her neck arching backwards as she let out a long drawn-out moan. With one hand down between her legs, her other hand reached up to her chest, where she began to squeeze and caress her right breast through her shirt. You stare intently at the hands working furiously at her privates, beating off your own cock in rhythm to her finger-fucking. Your mind begins to wander, as you imagine it to be your hands groping her nubile body instead of her own, and your cock inside her womanhood in place of her fingers. You imagine her sitting on your lap and facing you, bouncing up and down as you thrust into her from below while sucking on her juicy tits.

Back on the screen, Nayeon had moved her hand away from her breast, shifting downwards to tug at the hem of her shirt as she attempted to take it off with one hand. You stop stroking your cock for a moment, watching with bated breath as her t-shirt rode upwards while she twisted and turned, gradually revealing more and more of her smooth, creamy skin until you can see her bra, which is a matching pink to her panties. Pulling her other hand away from her snatch for as short a moment as possible, she removed her shirt completely with one last tug, thrown to the corner of the bed and leaving her clad only in her lingerie.

Your hand resumes jerking as your eyes hungrily devour every detail of Nayeon’s beautiful form. Her half-lidded eyes were glazed over, lost as she was in a sea of lust, and her heart-shaped lips were parted to let out occasional squeaks and gasps of pleasure as she thrusted her hips in time with her fingers. Her body is slim and curvy at the same time, her hips round and her waist slender. Your eyes trace over every contour of her figure several times over, drinking in the sight of her pale body as she continued masturbating for your viewing pleasure.

Reaching behind her back, Nayeon unlatched her bra and threw the garment to the side, flying clear across the room without a care, and it was followed soon after by her panties as she kicked it away. Your mouth gapes open as you look on, jerking harder than ever in reaction to the final reveal. Her breasts bounced and jiggled as they were freed from their cage, a sight which is almost enough to push you over the edge right there and then. Although they are small in size, the sexiness of her chest has more to do with their perfect shape and soft, alluring jiggle than their size.

Looking at this erotic scene unfold before you fills you with an urge greater than words can ever describe. You want to cum so, so bad. You need it, now more than ever, as your hand flies back and forth along your manhood.

“Oh…god…oh god…oh god! I’m gonna… I’m gonna…!!” You hear Nayeon shout out between ragged breaths, and you can see from the screen that she is now rubbing herself blindingly fast. As she entered the final stages of her self-loving session, her moans grew louder and louder, signalling that she had only a few more seconds to go…

“Cum for me Nayeon…cum for me!!!” You roar in the throes of your unending desire, pumping away at a maddening pace as the lead vocalist sang a song of moans filled with lust, each note more high-pitched than the last. With one final scream, Nayeon shuddered and shook as she reached her climax, making the most beautiful sound you had ever heard. Her body convulsed as she rode the waves of her peak, her cum spurting strongly forth, spraying the bedsheets and even reaching far enough to stain the camera lens. That is when you realise: Nayeon is a squirter.

The hotness of that last thought is too much for you to bear. Bellowing out loud, you spew forth a heavy load, sending your cum flying forth and onto the screen in front of you. Your eyes shut tight as you feel your senses being overwhelmed. As your orgasm continues, your mind is filled with only a singular vision of yourself carrying a hot, sweating and very much naked Nayeon in your arms, her thick thighs wrapped tightly around your waist, lips locked onto yours in a fiery kiss while your cock is buried deep inside her, driving both of you to the highest heights of pleasure as you squirt a raging river of your seed deep into her womb, filling her up completely as she quivers under the force of your love.

As your orgasm finally begins to wind down, you collapse into your chair, basking in your afterglow as you watch Nayeon through the camera doing the same, sinking into her bed in a sweaty, heaving, exhausted and beautiful mess. You pause the video at that moment as you throw your head back, closing your eyes as a smile forms on your face, shuddering as the last trickle of cum oozes out of your manhood.

“Man…that girl is just…goddamn.”

After coming down from your high, you grab some tissues and begin cleaning up your cum, which can be found all over the table, keyboard, and even a few spurts on the monitor screen. As you are doing so, you accidentally press the play button. You look at the screen for a moment, but it is just Nayeon resting in bed, coming down from her high. Paying no further heed to the screen, you continue cleaning your mess. A minute later, however, you hear the sound of the hotel room door unlocking from the speakers, followed by a voice.

“Unnie, are you there?” It is Momo.

“Yeah…” Nayeon replied, the fatigue evident in her voice.

“Sana was asking if you want to-oh…my…” Momo trailed off, as you watch her standing just within view at the edge of the screen. Her back was facing the camera as she looked at Nayeon sprawled across the bed in her full naked glory, the sheets stained with her cum.

“You were saying?” Nayeon asked nonchalantly. You continue watching the recording, perplexed. How are they so calm right now?

“Erm, never mind, I’ll go back to Sana’s room and come back later.”

“Come on, Momo, it’s not like this is your first time seeing me like this.”

Wait, what?

You blink your eyes, then replayed that last few seconds. Did you hear that right? This is not the first time Momo has seen her unclothed in a post-orgasm state?

“Unnie…” Momo whimpered, “just, put on some clothes…”

“Why? There isn’t anything here that you haven’t seen before.”

Silence fills the video-editing room for a moment, as Momo remained silent. Then, Nayeon said something completely unexpected.

“Get over here Momo,” she said, getting up to shift her body sideways, making space for the younger girl to join her in bed, “you know you want to.”

Your eyes widen as you stare at the screen silently. Momo required no further invitation, quickly shuffling forward to get into bed. You continue watching in amazement as, without further ado, Nayeon immediately pulled Momo’s head down for a kiss, which quickly grew heated and passionate as one of Momo’s hands reached down towards Nayeon’s still-sensitive clit. The older girl immediately reacted, letting out a muffled moan into the younger girl’s mouth. You continue watching, unable to believe your luck. Not only do you have footage of a member of Korea’s top K-Pop girlgroup - one of the industry’s sexiest idols - masturbating in private, but you very likely have a video of _two_ members going at it with each other too. What have you done in life to deserve this?

Before you can continue, however, you hear a knock on the door.

“Bro, are you in there?” You hear Mark calling to you from outside the door.

You quickly pause the video before answering him.

“Y-Yeah, what’s up?”

“Just want to let you know we’re packing up early. It’s the boss’ birthday so we’re celebrating at a nearby restaurant.”

“Oh…ok, I’ll be right there.”

As you hear his footsteps walking away, you lean back into the chair and heave a sigh of relief.

“Whew…that was too close…”

You look back to the screen. Nayeon and Momo are frozen mid-frame, their mouths sealed tightly around each other’s lips in an evidently intense make-out. The younger girl had laid herself wide open to give her naked unnie full access to her body, and you can see Nayeon’s hand jammed inside Momo’s jeans.

You need to finish watching this, but you are out of time right now. Instead, you quickly clean up the last traces of your cum in the room, then download the entire video file into your personal hard disk before deleting the footage from the company’s database - you are not about to share this finding with anyone. After checking your own attire and making sure everything is in order, you unlock the door and leave the video-editing room, hard disk secure in your bag.

You will continue “studying” what Nayeon and Momo did in Switzerland when you are home later.


End file.
